The Power of Eriz Chapter 9
The Shades of the Night THESE SHADE WERE GETTING TO BE A REAL HANDFUL. All they did was crumble to dust, and then reform five seconds later. It was obvious that fighting them on a roof top in the break of dawn wasn't going to be a good experience. I quickly looked over at Jasmine, as she mustered herself fighting against the shades. If anything, I thought that she'd be the number one person to actually have a method of handling them. Quickly swinging my sword, a shade dispersed into the night, just long enough for me to create distance between me and the other ten shades. "This won't do." I murmured in frustration. "If this continues, we'll be overpowered and it's already about time we get this shown on the road." Alexus, slashed through her ten enemies, as she made her way towards Jasmine. "Forget about the quest for right now and focus on our own problem. We have shades that can reform almost instantly, this rarely happens to monsters, is it safe to assume that Nyx is controlling death!" "No. if that were the case we wouldn't be headed towards the Seas of the Dead, we would be headed for the Doors of Death." "Guys!" Jasmine cried. "I hate to break up this interesting and crucial conversation, but I'm being mulled here!" Jasmine was now backed into a corner, and her expression told it all, she wasn't in any condition to actually fight. Alexus quickly slashed through the squad of impending shades, as Jasmine realized what had just happened. Relaxing, I dropped to the ground, as the cold breeze settled. Something told me not to lighten up to quickly, it was like that Ares was trying to tell me, "Man up kid, that's just the calm before the storm!" Well, if that was true, we needed to get a move on it quickly. "Jasmine are you ok?" I asked. "Yea, I just need to rest for a bit." She replied. "Can you walk?" I asked. "Yea, but I'm gonna need a minute." I gazed at Alexus and nodded. "Take her, I'm going to carry the bags, we're relocating. This way, the shades will have a harder time to find us." "Wait there are more coming?" Jasmine wondered. I nodded. I didn't know exactly how or when I had picked up on them, but I knew that that was just the tip of the iceberg. "Alexus, can you contact your friend and tell him to meet us at the Pennensula?" "You mean, we're bringing a the fastest horse alive to a military defense area, do you know what's going to happen if the mist, doesn't do a really good job of hiding the horse's speed!" "No need, it wouldn't matter, because you're going to tell him to meet us there, that way when we arrive he'll be there." "Fine." Alexus replied stubbornly. "Rest up Jazzy, because we need you to be at your peek condition, Arion is gonna need some Gold." To exhausted to argue, Jasmine fell into a deep slumber. I sighed as we made our way down the roof top and back towards the city. Arriving at the central area, I noticed shades were everywhere. By now, Jasmine still was asleep. If anything she had gotten probably a good five minutes of sleep, while the other ten were just to enter the body into sleep. I sighed realizing the shades had taken notice of Arion. "This is bad." I bit my lip. "Alexus, is there any chance you could fight while carrying Jasmine like that?" I wondered hopefully. She just stared at me like I was stupid. "Really?" She asked sarcastically. "Your asking a child of Zeus, something that is completely impossible for any other demigod, what makes you think I could do it. Could you?" "There's a first time for everything." I grinned. "Forget it, just go, I'll try to make sure they stay away from Jasmine, while I fight!" Racing off into the sea of shades, I sparked up a flame in my hands. Spreading my arms, the flames extended as I ran clear cut across the fields. It wasn't something that I was fond of doing, or actually wanted to use, fire wasn't my best suit considering I was more of an armed combatant. Moving like a hurricane, I blasted through all of the shades raging across the fields. If any mortal could see through the mist, I hope they couldn't see me lighting a bunch of dark smoked being until they burned to a crisp. Quickly, making my way towards Arion, I smiled as I ran up to pat him. In a rude neigh, the horse backed away and then cursed my out. My face was completely mortified. It wasn't aware that I could speak to horses, much less understand them. But this was ridiculous, me understanding every word that the horse had said. Finally as the burning smoke of the shades, died down, Alexus carried Jasmine across the field. "Your horse is kinda rude, and he seriously has some issues." Snorting Arion greeted me. "Nice to meet you too Captain Obvious." Alexus ignored the horse as she hoisted Jasmine up on the horse. "Good to see you Arion." Bobbing his head, the horse just snickered. "Yeah, Yeah, do you have any gold?" "Later, my friend here can find plenty of Gold, but right now she's tired and we need to get to Florida, as quickly as possible." "Wait, no first I'd like to make it to Atlanta, Georgia." I interrupted. "Why?" Alexus wondered. "Because, there is someone, we have to meet first. If we meet with her then we could understand all of this. Although, the last time I met her, she tried to kill me. She's normally not very nice when it comes to having social skills." "Is this person a Goddess and to be more accurate, is she Roman?" "No, she's a Goddess, and probably when Jasmine wakes, she'll understand too, buf for now, we have to make it to Georgia, hopefully she's not in a bad mood, because I don't feel like having to go find some useless tool for her." "Fine, Arion did you hear that?" "Yes!" Arion complained. "I heard, First Atlanta, then my food! The faster we get this travel done with the fast I get my food, so let's get a move on!" "Is he always this quick tempered?" I shock my head in pitty. "Usually, he just talks a lot, I honestly tone him out from time to time." She smiled. "Come on let' head for Georgia, then to Florida!" Hoisting myself on, I awaited, as Arion began charging onward. With the shockwave of a supersonic stallion, we were off, on our race towards Georgia, and towards the Seas of the Dead. The Power of Eriz Chapter 10 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page